epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Epic Rap Battles Of Rivalry Episode 4
This is the 4th Episode of Epic Rap Battles Of Rivalry, this episode features the two crushers of private parts, Penis crusher 9000 BITCH and Vaginacrusher8000, also featuring an eater of private parts, CatwomanHungryForBlackCock, a user obsessed with girls, ButtSmackDatPlease, and a user whose name is a combination of two leaders, Abdolfhitcolnforlife. Cast TheEyeOfAllEyes as Penis crusher 9000 BITCH and Vaginacrusher8000 Captain Warrior as CatwomanHungryForBlackCock Jake MultiSuperVids as ButtSmackDatPlease and Abdolfhitcolnforlife ??? as The 11th Doctor (cameo) ??? as Vaginacrusher8000's father (cameo) Firebrand795 as himself (cameo) (before having a sex change) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RIVALRY Vaginacrusher8000 VS PENIS CRUSHER 9000 BITCH!!! PC9000B I've been crushing penises OVER 9000 TIMES, Now I'll crush yours with my EXTREME AWESOME RHYMES, Ruin your chance to get some sex, cut your balls and feed 'em to the dogs, Kill you with FIRE BITCH, throw you in the bogs, I'm the best crusher of male privates you motherfucker, While you're figuring out how to crush a vagina you cocksucker, Accused of being my own sockpuppet, and became hated, I'll make your title of crushing vaginas become out-dated. VC8000 Why don't you crush your own dick since you are of course the PenisCrusher, And make yourself have a vagina so I'll crush yours and throw it in the flusher, How am I your sockpuppet, when I'm clearly missing the BITCH part? With that name you made, you're more inappropriate than a PUBLIC FART, I slaughter your whole family, and murder every friend you knew, Like Prometheus you stole the fire, and I'll use it to burn you, Then I'll trap you in glass, combining the fire with the sand, Like Tesla said, he hates you so much, and that's why you got banned. PC9000B I may be called Penis crusher, but I don't crush my own dick, So go and suck it, and I'll also give you my balls to lick. VC8000 Give your balls to me? I'll kick them hard until they break, Suck your dick? I'll pull it fast and easy for the take. PC9000B Kick my balls and pull my dick? I thought vagina crushing's your job, Cause penis crushing's my job, BITCH, against Prometheus you rap like a shitting slob. VC8000 A shitting slob? I fucking beated Prometheus, IN HIS FACE, You can never crush my dick, so you can just fuck off you big disgrace. PC9000B You only beated Prometheus for having such a goddamn stupid ass verse, Every verse you made fucking suck, you're fucking weak, you're fucking worse, I'll steal the Doctor's Tardis, go back in time, and crush your father's dick, So that I'd never rap against you, cause you'd never be born, HOW 'BOUT THAT PRICK. VC8000 I've crushed pussys 8000 times, I can surely crush another 1000 more, Including your mommy's, your grandmother's, and EVERY SINGLE WHORE, I'll make your title of 9000 time Penis Crusher cease existance, I got big dick of steel, you can't stand to my penis crushing resistance. CWHFBC The Cat is here, to diss these 2 dumb crushers. You 2 suck at crushing private parts, because you're both suckers! You PC, you're a BITCH who needs to fucking burn in Hell. I eat Cocks like you, because I'm very Hungry, and I'll eat you very well. And you VC, you can kiss my ass, instead of crushing vaginas since that's getting pretty old. If not, then you're going to have to pay the price, so do as you are told. Peace out you 2, and I hope you both learned a lesson from all of this. We won't have a rematch, no matter what. Now I need to take care of shit. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU... (music stops) PC9000B Hold it right there, I'm not letting this cat here get away with my win, and you're not going to stop me. (music plays again) You dare try to fuck with me? I'll piss in your mouth and give you bad breath, You want black cock? too bad, I crushed them all, you can just starve to death, I'll go to Firebrand's house to crush his dick, so you'll never have any of his kids, BITCH, you just messed with the wrong penis crusher to try and come to diss, You're the dumbest blackcocksucker, who even has rhymes that are fucking cheap, I'll tie you up with your own whip and run you over in the roads with my jeep, You think you'll try to eat me? I'm not even fucking black you hairball shitter, You can shove your cat tongue up VC's ass, go back to your box of litter. CWHFBC Man, you should use that zipper on your mouth, and zip it shut. Everyone hates you, even Tesla said that he hates you so much. Also, how dare you mess with me like that! I will make you regret this. I'm an MC that's spitting hot rhymes against this crushing Dick. Go suck someone else's cock, instead of sucking yours. You're the worst troll in this wiki, and I am definitely sure. How about you and VC go out on a date rather than wasting your time crushing tools? You're not even smart and you don't have a brain, so just go back to school! VC8000 Hey CAT, why don't you kiss my ass instead of eating black cock, And think of a new name, and maybe then you'll be out of your chat block, You're just a purring little whore, trying to get attention from every black man, Oh yeah, and PC, go fuck yourself, hope you'll enjoy another ban. CWHFBC You know, your rapping sucks more than your username does, VC. Find something better to do, then things would be so much better, just trust me. And you chose the wrong person to mess with, so you better not do that again. I never want to see your ugly ass face ever again, once this battle has its end. PC9000B You're damn right VC's raps suck, and so does you and your dick eating, You say you're MC? that's short for Major Cunt, who needs a beating, And VC, don't act like you're better than me, saying you have dick of steel, Here's how I crush steel dicks, STEEL DICK CRUSHING HAMMERWHEEL. VC8000 Penis crushing and Penis eating, that is all that you both would only think about, (To PC) ''Why don't YOU wash your hands, ''(To Cat) ''and YOU brush your teeth, or else get the fuck out. CWHFBC Don't tell me what to do, VC. You ain't my Mom or my Dad. Being banned from chat so many times, man that's just sad. BSDP Creepin' in from AT Wiki, where hell the babe's at? I just got cock-blocked by Soul, and I'm lookin' for some payback! Gooood, I'll sue you, Kitty dick eater, for just trying to scare me, Quit trying to make me think you're a chick, I bet your balls are hairy! Even if I did want to dis you, PenisCrusher, you aren't that long! And no need to get MY attention, Vagina, there's enough of me to go along ;) Wait, YOU'RE A DUDE? AW FUCK! TRICKERS CAN SUCK A COCK! THE 3 DOUCHES CAN'T STAND UP TO MY CAPS LOCK! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU... ''(music stops again) PC9000B OOOOHHH NO NO NO NO NO, I'm spanking that bitch's butt 9000 times, very fast, very hard, YOU BETTER BE READY FOR WHAT'S COMING NOW. (music plays again')''' STOP MISTAKENING EVERY SINGLE MALE USER FOR A BUNCH OF CHICKS, ESPECIALLY TO THE ONE WHO'S CRUSHES ALL THE DICKS, EVERY WIKI YOU JOIN, YOU GET BANNED FROM EVERY CHAT, ALL YOU WANT IS GIRLS? YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY SQUAT, YOU'RE PROFILE PIC MAKES USERS THINK YOU'RE A GIRL, THAT MAKES YOU GAY, NOT WILLING TO DISS ME? WELL YOU FUCKING SUCK ANYWAY, SO SUCK MY DICK AND LICK MY BALLS YOU COWERING SLUT, PREPARE FOR OTK POSITION, I'M GIVING YOU A RED SORE BUTT. BSDP I'll blow you off like every warning I get, not in the good way either! Make this quick, I've got a date with that Captain chick, I want to see her! Slice thinks I'm a Trusted User, while you're the joke of the chat, I'm getting virtual pussy, call me Nyan Cat, you're getting "crush"ed by a fat ass! So gaze upon my one-pack, since "Yo mama" resorts to caps, What a loser! I bet Meatholl is surprised by how much you fap! I dun care about you and your fetishes, they just make me tired, I'll pound this bitch outta this sasausage fest and CWHFBC Ladies, ladies, please just stop bitching, you'll just make things worse. I'm not gonna lie, you're both the worst rappers I've ever seen on Earth! That goes for you too, VC. Also, I'm not even blocked anymore; in your face, assholes. When it comes to rapping, I just serve the MCs with my powerful rap flow! VC8000 Well I was never blocked from the wiki at all, so Cat, you can suck it, And knowing that I'm not one, it's obvious you're just a simple sockpuppet, Your brain is just a piece of shit, like yours PC, and yours ButtSmack, And ButtSmack, you also stole the fire like PC, and somebody's gonna need it back, I shall crush your vagina since you look like a girl even though you have a dick, and burn you down like I did to Prometheus. I bet you have girlfriends like Prometheus that you think they love you while all they all want is all your money. That's right, Buttfuck, they're all digging for gold, and your their veins of ores that they all mine. No girl will ever love you at all while you're nothing but a ass smack asking slut. Remember that cause this is the second time I just delivered. Now get bent over as the paddle awaits and you get delivered. BSDP I'll crush and crusher again. Deja Vu, And this Cat's just got me asking "Whothefuckareyou?" I'll ice you two fake females, 'cause you tricked me, you better Skedaddle from this battle before you're sliced like I was Hannibal Lecter! PC9000B All your raps are a shitload of fucking shit when it comes to a man dressing like a fucking woman, and VC, there you go rapping like a FUCKING SHITTING SLOB AGAIN. VC8000 At least I have a life, unlike you guys, while you're all living in the streets Asking for black cock, I ruined you all miserably, enjoy your defeats. CWHFBC Goddammit, this is just getting ridiculous. Can't you all just piss off already? You all need rapping lessons, because clearly, you guys don't know how to rap steady! BSDP I don' even LIKE raping and I rap better for infinity, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M LEAVING THIS SHIT, YOU'RE ALL VIRGINITY! Abdolfhitcoln Before you can even notice, leaving the message boards coated with pics, With my whole porn file uploaded, you four chodes can't step to this! I've been postin' my Yummy pictures since way back in oh-12, Turn you to sex toys like my twin in the Swim, so go to Hell! Call yourself a Penis Crusher, but you just a Penis Sucker in class, You think you're the head of this battle but you've got a head up your ass! Your little echo ain't no better, you'll not want to know the nature, Take a walk on the beach, bitch, or else yo ass is in danger, Suck on Bluecock's cock all you want, Cat, but get thinkin, That you'll never stand up to the horny Hitler-Lincoln! ButtSmack, nigger, we ALL know you gay, son, You even said it yourself, your Dick's under Everyone! The four of you need to realize that here you won't find boobs, GTFO off this wiki and open up your RedTubes! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU... ''(Music stops again) PC9000B NO NO NNOOOOOOOOOO... (music plays again) I'M NOT LETTING YET ANOTHER BITCH HERE TRY AND GET AWAY WITH MY FUCKING WIN, I'LL CRUSH HIS DICK, ALONG WITH CATWOMAN'S DICK EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE, AND I'LL ALSO CRUSH VAGINACRUSHER'S DICK, AND BUTTSMACK'S DICK, AND GIVE BUTTSMACK A 9000 TIME SPANKING, AND LEAVE HIM WITH A RED HOT ASS THAT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT ON FOR ETERNITY, I AM THE MOTHERFUCKING PENIS CRUSHER 9000 BITCH, YOU MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFU... (music stops and Catwoman bites off PC9000's Penis) ...cker. (VC8000 then crushes Catwoman's Vagina) CWHFBC OOOOOOOOWWWWW!!! (BSDP then kicks VC8000) BSDP HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA (VC8000 then grabs BSDP's arm and puts him over his knee) HEY HEY WHAT ARE YOU... VC8000 Since PC9000 can't do it, I have to do it. (VC8000 pulls down BSDP's pants and begins spanking him) BSDP OW AAHH AAH OW Abdolfhitcoln Now this battle ends. (music plays again) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP... BBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLES... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF RIVALRY (The noise of VC8000 spanking BSDP can still be heard in the background.) Poll Who won? Penis crusher 9000 BITCH Vaginacrusher8000 CatwomanHungryForBlackCock ButtSmackDatPlease Abdolfhitcolnforlife Category:Blog posts